I feel like a Monster
by LokiSexual
Summary: Relato de como Loki se siente, como piensa sobre Thor. Se siente un monstruo. Un monstruo que ama a otro monstruo.


**Descripción: **Relato de como Loki se siente, como piensa sobre Thor. Se siente un monstruo. Un monstruo que ama a otro monstruo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Thor ni Loki me pertenecen (más quisiera), pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo los utilizo en un afán de mantener mi interior shipper feliz. Me inspiré en la canción _Monster_ de Skillet.  
**Notas:** ¿Me lo puedo dedicar a mí misma? No, ahora en serio, se lo dedico a Stan Lee por ser tan perfecto al crear a estos personajes. Ojalá algún día yo tenga la imaginación para hacerlo. ¡Gracias, Stannie!

* * *

_Él no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sufría teniéndolo allí, a su lado, con una sonrisa libre en los labios. Le daba la espalda, cabellos rubios y aparentemente sedosos jugando cerca de su propio rostro. Pero siempre estaba a la sombra. Siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría. _

_Eclipsado por el otro, como a cualquiera le pasaría. ¿Como podría él, un joven de cabellos negros y aparentemente fijos a su cuero cabelludo, ojos ligeramente ojerosos y redondos como dos canicas, con piel de un blanco enfermizo y de cuerpo flacucho y sin fuerza, competir con un joven sobremusculado, rubio, de ojos azules y de suave tez morena bronceada durante su estancia en Midgard? Era prácticamente ser eclipsado a ojos de todos no tiene por qué significar ser eclipsado frente a los ojos de la persona que se interpone entre la luz y tú. ¿Y si, quizá, el otro solo intentara protegerle interponiéndose entre los Asgardianos y su persona? ¿Podría siquiera considerar esa postura?_

Apartó todos los pergaminos de la mesa y dio un golpe con ambos puños. Los papeles, esparcidos por el suelo del laboratorio del doctor. Se agarró los cabellos de las sienes y estiró, en un intento de que los recuerdos cesaran, de que su cabeza se vaciara. De que todo pasara. No quería ni siquiera plantearse el que el otro quisiera defenderle, le tuviera algo más que un signo de condescendencia en la miseria del silencio.

Entonces los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. entraron en el laboratorio, arrasando con todo, agarrando al Tesseracto y a Loki, que ni siquiera se resistió. Tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada para preguntarse a donde le llevaban. A cualquier sitio donde no estuviera _él_.

Montaron en el avión. El hombre de hierro y el hombre pasado de moda estaban allí, y sospechaba que también la asesina en serie pelirroja. "Podría matarlos a todos", pensó mientras les estudiaba en un completo silencio y con una sonrisa enigmática, "Aunque Thor luego se enfadaría".

En ese momento, en medio del cielo calmado, relució un rayo. Se sobresaltó.

-¿Tienes miedo de las tormentas? -se mofó Rogers.  
-_Tengo miedo de lo que viene después._

~

Le gustaba, a pesar de estar recluso, todo aquello. Tanta tecnología, que en realidad no servía para nada. Si quisiera, hubiera salido de aquella cárcel de cristal en el mismo momento en el que le encerraron. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Porque esperar y atacarles desde dentro era más divertido.

-_Eres un monstruo_ -una voz melódica rompió el silencio de la celda. Levantó la cabeza.

Al otro lado del cristal estaba su hermano, medio hermano, o lo que quiera que fuera, Thor, Hijo de Odín y Frigga. Tan perfecto como siempre, sus brazos enfundados en las mayas grises que pretendían provocar una ilusión óptica que los hiciera ver aún más musculosos. Estaba cruzado de brazos, exhibiéndolos. Como si no los conociera perfectamente ya.

-Me siento un monstruo, y se siente genial.

Thor le miró con el labio inferior temblándole. Sabía que no aguantaba la rabia, ninguno de los dos había sabido controlar su ira a lo largo de su vida. Fue por eso que el puño de Thor impactó en el cristal de la jaula del Dios del Engaño.

-Te consideraba mi hermano -susurró, pero al estar tan cerca se escuchó perfectamente dentro de la celda.  
-Entonces has estado toda tu vida equivocado. Y nunca has sabido verlo.  
-Nunca he querido.  
-No, nunca has sabido. Eres un idiota, Thor. Tus brazos son más grandes que tu cerebro.

El golpe se repitió. Pero Loki no tenía miedo. Nunca lo había tenido. O por lo menos, nunca lo había admitido.

-No eres mi hermano. Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás, Hijo del Padre de Todos.

~

Torre Stark, momentos antes de que el portal se abriera y la Guerra comenzara. Peleaban mano contra mano, brazo contra brazo, magia contra fuerza. Ojos verdes contra azules. Luz contra oscuridad. ¿Tenía que ser necesariamente así?

-Loki, por favor -le dijo, agarrándole de las muñecas, el rubio.- Detente.  
-Es demasiado tarde para que me pidas eso -le miró a los ojos.- No después de todo. No ahora -una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del moreno, pero el rubio la capturó.

En medio de aquella batalla, todo se desvaneció, en cuestión de segundos. Para Loki solo existió el color azul cielo; para Thor, el verde esmeralda. Sólo existían ellos dos, sus sentimientos, el corazón corrupto de Loki y el enorme de Thor. Eran distintos y a la vez iguales. Los dos querían lo mismo; uno lo confesaba y otro lo guardaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Loki, eres un monstruo -susurró contra su tersa piel, tomando aire, el aire que olía al Hijo de Laufey Dios de los Gigantes de Hielo, Príncipe de lo Falso.- _Eres un monstruo que me ha destrozado la vida._

Aquellas palabras le rompieron aún más el corazón maltrecho a Loki. Fue como si la ciudad que había construido siempre a los bordes del precipicio de Thor, se derrumbaran sobre el mar de sentimientos rotos.

-Eres un monstruo que ha conseguido que mi vida dependa de la tuya, que no pueda matarte después de que hayas matado a millones de mortales. Me haces quererte, a pesar de que no sientes más que odio por mí. Me haces sentirme el ser más horrible de Asgard al querer que tú, en lugar de yo, seas el verdadero Hijo de Odín, Padre de Todos. _Eres un monstruo, Loki._

Los ojos verdes del Dios del Engaño contemplaron a su medio hermano con sorpresa. Entonces expresó una sonrisa burlona. Sus labios se acercaron y se encontraron con los del rubio, saboreándole, buscándole, sin tenerle miedo. Desafiándole a seguir con aquel pecado.

-Mientes, Thor, Hijo de Odín -susurró contra los rosados labios del Dios del Trueno.-Tú eres el monstruo.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó, contrariado, con sus dedos afianzados a la cintura.  
-Porque hacer sentir algo a un corazón que estaba muerto lo puede hacer un científico y un monstruo, y los únicos dos científicos que hay cerca están allá abajo peleando por su civilización.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
